Guardian Angel
by Thurmastat
Summary: when luke Smith's world is destroyed, he will train to become the guardian angel
1. chapter one

**whats up guys, it's ya boy thurmastat. ive had this idea for a long toke so.im gonna give it a shot**. **and if you don't like then don't read.**

i was walking home, taking my original short cut through the woods. as i was walking, i heard something. i walked towards the sound and waht i saw completely blew me away. i saw whst i guessed is a portal. a big blue portal. but as i goy closer to it, it started sucking me in. i tried to run, but it just yanked me into it self. i screamed the whole time i was flying through it. until i landed, hard. "urrgggghhhh" i groaned. then someone helped me up "are you alright" someone asked in a foreign accent. "yeah" as my eyes started to see clear, i saw who was holding me. "AAAHHH" i screamed and fell back andand scooted towards the wall. it was prince naveen and tianna from princess and the frog. but thats impossible. i looked aroundand saw what looked like a control room. "whats going on? why are you here? why am i here?" "i understand you must have alot of questions" i stood up and said "i gotta be dreaming" i then started slapping myself "wake up, wake up" but i wasn't dreaming or hallucinating "mr. Smith. please" "how do you know my name" "we know alot about you but you need to calm down" "i wanna go home, please take me home" naveen and tiana looked at each other. "whats wrong" naveen pushed a button on the panel and a screen pulled up. on it was earth, but what happened next next made me cry. it blew up. "that was seconds after we pulled you in the portal. I'm sorry luke, but you can't go home." i started gibbering and crying, then tiana pulled me into a hug and i cried into her.

after a few hours of crying i calmed down. they took me to a bedroom. they told me i was on a ship inbound for a safe world. i was sitting on the bed drinking water. then someone i didn't expect to see come in, Dr. faciler. "i know, the shadow man Alive. i know that im a bad guy in, what you call, the movie on tiana and naveens hippidy hoppidy adventure. but, rest assured im o. there side now." he then sat in the chair right beside the bed. "i know you have lots of questions" "why me?" i didn't hesitate to ask "ah, the big one" he then pulled out a tablet out snd a hologram of earth came up. "this was a scan an hour before" there was a giant blue circle on the globe. "thats you" "what?" "the giant circle is you, and that's how much power you have" "wait, wait, power?" "this next part may be hard to take in. your world was destroyed by an evil force of darkness. an entity named gardilinal. hes an ancient evil entity that has be collecting power for eons." "what does he want" "utopia, he craves to rule it. but he doesn't have enough power" "thats why he destroyed my world...mine wasn't the only one was it?" "no, every one in utopia is a victim of gardilinal. its the only place they have left. and you are the one with the power to stop him. before you say anything. i want you to know that you have a choice. either you can train to become the utopias guardian angel or you can go live a normal life in utopia. think about it." i nodded and then he left. i thought about it for hours until i came to a decision.

i walked the the front of the ship where the others were. they saw me and looked at ne with hope "well luke" "I'll do it. ill train to be the guardian angel" they sighed and smiled "gardilinal is gonna regret what hes doing." "yes he is, we'll start training when we land." "can't wait "

**ok, so this wasn't my best chapter, so oll do better in the next one. **


	2. chapter 2

After 22 hours, The ship finally reached its destination. I got off to what looked like a boot camp. There were people running, doing push ups and sit ups. I knew it was a boot camp, but i didn't really understand what it was for exactly. "Welcome to the Judy Wilde training center, this is where we train all of our soldiers for taking on Gardilinals men." "nice place" then tiana said "give it awhile, you'll think it's hell" then a voice called "tia is that you?" we all turned to see a familiar bunny walking down to us "judy girl, come over and give me a hug" It was Judy Hopps, or i guess Wilde now. She was wearing a black tank top and combat pants and boots. They gave one of the biggest hugs ive ever seen "Girl you look great, have you and Nick been cooking what I showed you" "You know it. Did you find him?" Then Tiana turned and pointed at me. "Just go easy in him, he watched his world um...ya know" "I will, can't promise what the five will be like" 'the five?' i thought. Judy walked over to me and said "Hi, I'm judy Wilde, welcome to my training center" she extended her hand and i shuck it. "Luke Smith, nice to be here" then Tiana said "Well, we best be heading back to Utopia, see you in two months Luke" "yeah, see you then" they left and Judy started to show me around. when we got to the sparring grounds, i saw someone beaten everyone's ass. "Who's that?" judy looked over and smiled "thats my top student, her names Dorothy" she then stood up and i saw that it was none other than Dorothyfrom legends of oz. she looked over at me with not even a hint of exhaustion. she just beat 10 guys and up. "Whos next?" no daid a thing "oh come on, none of you pussys wanna fight" "sgt. Dorothy!" "yes ma'm" she said standing at attention. "At ease, i want you to meet Luke Smith, the guardian angel" everyone at the camp went silent and looked at me. But the second Dorothy heard that, she tackled me to the ground and started punching ne and yelling "WHERE WERE YOU" then judy pulled her off me "SGT. DOROTHY, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM" "With all do respect ma'am, you should be doing the same, you lost a lot of people when your world was destroyed" "yes i did, but he lost everyone in his, and so did you. so maybe you should show him some respect. Do i make myself clear!!!!!" Dorothy then looked at me, and saw in my eyes that it was true. "Yes ma'am". Judy then lead me to another building. "This is where you'll be training" she lead me inside and now i know what she meant by the five. "These five will be training you". It was the furious five. "Don't forget about me" i turned around and saw Po wearing what looks like a master oogway robe. "Hi, I'm po. You must be Luke" we shook hands and he started introducing me to the five. "This is Viper, monkey, crane, mantis, and this is my wife tigress" i shook all their hands. Judy then lead me to another building. "This is where you'll be sleeping". it was a small building which looked like a house, it was actually two stories to. the first floor looked like a gym, the second was my sleeping area. Had a bed, bathroom, just no tv. "You'll have a regular room when you move to utopia. you start training tomorrow. Someone will bring you dinner, and you not supposed to have visitors, but I'll send someone to check on you every now and then, may be me sometimes." as she was walking out, she then stopped in her tracks and turned around "I'm sorry about Dorothy, she lost her world last month and she really wants Gardilinal to pay." "It's ok" "dinner will be her in an hour" just relax for now".

I was sitting on the edge of the window, watching the other trainees. I heard someone coming up the stairs which was none other than Dorothy. "hi" "hi" "I brought you dinner. way of saying sorry" she laid the tray on the table. It consisted of nuddle soup and tea, two of each. "Its fine, i probably would have done the same. I'm Luke by the way" "Dorothy" she said as she shook my hand. We started talking to each other, pretty sure we're now friends. She left when the lights out signal came on. The next morning, i started my training, they had me wearing a special outfit that was kinda baggy. It was a onesie jumpsuit with orange and black colors, and a hood for some reason. the minute i started training, i regretted my decision. The first 2 weeks were hard, but i started getting better and better each time. They taught me kung fu and how to use my power. Po told me that the key to using my is remember that i can do anything i put my mind to. Every night, Dorothy would bring me dinner and we talked. we became closer and closer as time went on, me and her were now best friends.

I'm now on the last week of my training. The five had every trainee come at me all at once, i was fighting as much of them as i could, nearly couldn't handle it. But my power had grown over the months. When the last 78 were coming on me, i slammed both my hands on the ground and a blue orb came from both of them and sent the rest flying. The five were watching me with smiles on their faces. "He's ready" po said.


End file.
